A headwear device, such as a baseball cap, typically includes a crown portion that fits on a wearer's head and a bill or visor portion that extends forward to shade the wearer's eyes. A band of material is often positioned on the cap at the base of the crown portion. The band may be made of an elastic material that is configured to secure the crown of the cap to the wearer's head.
It may be desirable to provide the band portion with alphanumeric characters or graphics. Such characters or graphics may simply be decorative or they may identify characteristics of the cap, such as size, logo, etc.
There is a need for improved bands for use in headwear devices such as baseball caps.